itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Home Dimension and Its Realms
Intro The series primarily takes place on the planet of Purgatory in the Mortal Realm (or Purgatory Realm) with two neighboring realms / planes known as Heaven and Hell located "above" and "below" it respectively. This "Trinity of Realms" is all contained within one particular Dimension and are connected to each other. To elaborate, each realm is kind of like its own small universe, having other planets / outer space etc outside of its primary setting (at least in Purgatory Realm's case, the Heaven and Hell realms haven't really shown details of having "outer space" and may just be like a singular "planet") These realms are connected to a degree (like any neighboring realm of a given Dimension presumably) and originally operated on a cycle (when someone dies) which (disregarding any circumstances) looked something like: Hell -> Earth -> Heaven -> Hell (with Angels of Heaven who had been killed on Purgatory being sent to Hell which will be explained later)] Certain events have messed with this cycle, but this will be explained later. Traveling between realms on your own is difficult and so far only Demons and Angels have been shown to do so (going to Purgatory). However, it should be possible for other beings to do so with the use of very powerful magic or some other means (the same could probably be said with going to other Dimensions although this would probably require even more power or special abilities / means). To try to break down the difference between Dimensions and Realms / Planes...one could think of a Dimension like a "planet" and the neighboring realms that make it up as its moons. There are various dimensions with (presumably) their own realms which all potentially operate on their own differing rules (although this is speculation as the nature of different dimensions hasn't really been explored in detail yet). It should also be noted that there are actually various "unique" Hell and Heaven realms in different Dimensions (the different Hells and Heavens from different Dimensions aren't related to each other and some Dimensions may not even have a Hell / Heaven realm at all, you can consider them different "realms" entirely). For this book we will primarily focus on the Trinity of Realms (and the particular Heaven / Hell realms) that make up the Home Dimension. --- Accounts of The Center The Center is the presumed Lord of Heaven who claims to be God so the Angels would follow him. During a particular instance, The Center provides some views on the origins of the world. Whether or not these views are actually true (or if The Center isn't just a deceiver) is unknown. They will be mentioned here anyway so take them with a grain of salt: * In the beginning, there was Infinity which for no particular reason had decided to condense into a single point which was known as the Center. The Center became the Origin of all things. It would bring Balance to the universe. * Later, for no particular reason, beings were created. Some of them were known as beings of Sin. Those are the Demons. Some of them were known as hands for the Creator. Those are the Angels. However, they are the same creature. By calling one a rose and one a violet, their smells did not change. * In order to separate these beings a third realm was created. This was the realm of mortals. The realm of mortals ensured there was no direct line between the space known as Heaven and the space known as Hell. In Heaven, the power of Angels was absolute. In Hell, the power of Demons was absolute. The space in between was gray. Because of this, the “particular beings” would go to the space between Heaven and Hell to wage war. The mortals there suffered greatly as a result of these conflicts. * Fundamentally the mortals could also be divided into two groups. Humans were inherently weak, but had a strength of will that was impossible to dominate. They were born with a knack for overcoming long, and sometimes impossible, odds. The other group was known as the Fiends. Many of them were born with inherently great strength, but all Fiends are very easily controlled by “particular beings.” They have almost no will of their own. * He views the Cosmics as the "real invaders" from "that void" which was space (although the "Cosmics" he is referring to have since been proven to be Fae Outsiders from another Dimension who just happened to arrive from local space via some means). When the void had condensed into Infinity, some of that power had escaped. That power was wicked, it was not needed to create a Pure world, but it had escaped. Now life, from the far corners of the universe, threatened everything he stood for. --- Purgatory The primary setting of the series and host to a large variety races (Humans, bestial races, Fiends and many others). This Mortal Realm is located in between the realms of Heaven and Hell and has been host to much strife that has occurred throughout the series. There have been accounts that a more direct link between the realms was established on Purgatory itself a long long time ago during an lost period of time known as the 0th Age. It is believed that during this period, the first of the Fiends were born / created and a link to the realms of Heaven and Hell were established / opened during some event. This event would lead to much damage and cause advanced humans to be sent back to the Dark Ages as Demons and Angels battled each other on the planet (Demons and Angels weren't exactly fond of each other). This is currently speculation however! Originally (or at least from what we know at the start of the series proper) the planet of Purgatory held one singular landmass known as Pangaea. During the Age of Fiends that preluded the first game, Five Kingdom were carved out in the North, East, South, West, and Center of the landmass. As time passed and certain events unfolded, the land has since been split into two pieces of land separated by the ocean with some small pieces of land laying at the center of the ocean between them (see Timeline). The planet has an orbiting Moon where a race known as the Moon Elves currently reside. It is unknown if there are other planets near Purgatory. In relationship to the Trinity of Realms, when a person dies on Purgatory they would be sent to Heaven and be judged by an entity known as The Center. If he judged them Pure, they would be let into the realm of Heaven...and if not then they would be sent to Hell. At least...this is what some rumors say. Based on certain recovered documents, The Center was pretty harsh and wanted to kill everything he deemed not "pure" so who knows if this was actually true or if something changed. Regardless, today the cycle has changed. When an entity known as Snow Black arrived on Pangaea a long time ago, the Angels retreated back to Heaven and sealed The Gate to Heaven. Now when someone dies on Purgatory, they are automatically sent to Hell. This event would lead to some other changes as well (it should also be noted that when someone perishes and ends up in one of the two neighboring realms they are usually weaker / don't have a traditional body to hold their original power at the start...this is probably similar to Demons and Angels in the original cycle) Hell The realm that lies "below" the realm of Purgatory. This realm is home to the Demons. --- Hell and the Cycle Originally, if a Demon were to die while on Purgatory, they would be sent to Heaven to be judged like everyone else presumably would. Since Angels absolutely hated Demons they would usually be purged, a harsh process which would utterly destroy the Demon. With the Gate of Heaven being shut, now whenever Demons are slain on Purgatory, they would "bounce off the Gate to Heaven" and revive back in Hell even stronger than they were previously. When it comes to being slain in their home realm of Hell it is unclear if they would go to the Mortal Realm as the original cycle implies, go to Heaven to be judged, or just die as it is currently believed. --- Hell Environment Hell hasn't been explored too much as the primary place shown was a place known as Hell City. While the place may appear to have a bleak atmosphere in certain points, it appears to have more festive areas like amusement parks and baseball fields. While not detailed, it has been implied that Hell has different "countries" or territories which may be ruled by different Royal Demon Families, implying that Hell may be like a "planet" of sorts. Time in certain pockets of Hell may be a bit distorted based on certain accounts (for example when someone was released from a cell in Hell, they had discovered that 30 years had passed in the Realm of Purgatory. Whether or not it was due to the area of the Cell or if all of Hell operates on a different time relationship (like some other Dimensions) is unclear. The Seasonal Cycle of Hell is inverse to the Seasonal Cycle of Purgatory. This means that when it is Summer in Purgatory, it is Winter in Hell. --- The Demon Race Hell is host to the Demons. All Demons have Immortal Demon Souls (and so have immortal life spans / agelessness and revive back in Hell stronger than when they are slain on Purgatory based on current circumstances...they also don't appear to have a ceiling to how strong they could potentially get. It should be noted that a Demon's Immortal Demon Soul could be taken via certain means as shown with one known as Bluebird). Demons come in two known varieties, Humanoid and Bestial. The power of a Humanoid Demon can be discerned from their natural appearance. The younger a Humanoid Demon appears, the stronger they most likely are. The power of a Bestial Demon is a bit harder to pin down as their power isn't reflected in their appearance. Demons have been shown to be easily bored and took some entertainment in torturing those who were sent to Hell in the past (and were originally hostile to the races of Purgatory and sometimes leading Fiends to cause trouble). Even during this time, Demons did have some standards and had some protocol regarding those who ended up in Hell (also mentioning things like "Hall Passes" meaning that some may have been allowed to travel around Hell City under certain circumstances...it is unclear though). Demons may have families, but there have been mentions that Demons usually come up with / choose their own name rather than being given one (although who knows if this is common practice among all Demons). The Demons had sought to take over the Realm of Purgatory in the past and were even successful for a time (ITD4 and ITD5). Following these events it was shown that Demons aren't too different from Humans (in the sense of their emotions and caring for those close to them etc). In time, thanks to the efforts of Four Demons, Humans and Demons would learn to coexist. It is unclear of how the treatment of those who perish on Purgatory changed in Hell from that point but there are still prisons / cells and such so who knows if they still tortured some for some amusement etc). Special Cases There have been records that a few individuals who ended up in Hell were able to become Demons themselves and attain an Immortal Demon Soul based on certain feats / earning a reputation among the demons / with the Demon Royal Family. It is unclear how this comes about, but it appears to be rare and involves a high ranking member of a Royal Demon Family granting an individual Demonhood. High ranking Royal Demons also appear to be able to grant individuals their original power / bodies(?) back (although it is unclear if it is just limited to Royal Demons in this case). This is also most likely a rare scenario. --- Hell Hierarchy In Hell, Demons are generally separated by tiers of power which determine their standing in society. Lower Demons make up the general population of Hell and are nothing special. They are the everyday citizens of the underworld. Higher Demons are further split into three Circles. The Third Circle is the lowest tier of Nobility. The Second Circle is the next highest. The First Circle is reserved for Demons who rule over one of the countries in Hell (some speculate that the true appearance of the Rulers of Hell may be that of infants due to the level of power being reflected in the appearance of Humanoid Demons...but who knows for sure). For the most part, power is inherited through genetics. As a result, many Second Circle Demons are actually relatives of the Demons of the First Circle. --- Demons and Purgatory Demons have been shown to be able to travel to the Realm of Purgatory. How they do so is unclear but they may just traverse through their own Gate of Hell (similar to the Gate of Heaven)...although this may not be accurate and may just be where they return to Hell / revive to whenever they are slain in Purgatory. Alternatively they may have an alternate means of travel via potential portals or some other means (It was shown that Angels had made use of portals before so it may be a similar case for Demons). Where a particular Demon ends up when travelling into Purgatory is unclear (whether there is a singular place they appear, if there are multiple nodes, or if the Demon can control where they wish to go). Heaven The realm that lies "above" the realm of Purgatory. This realm is home to the Angels. --- Heaven and the Cycle If an Angel were to die while on Purgatory, they would end up in Hell and at the mercy of the Demons. Whether or not Demons have a process similar to purging is unclear, but from what has been seen they are usually taken prisoner and / or killed off later. They appear to have control over their Gate of Heaven (which may or may not be sentient to some degree) and were able to seal off their Realm (and did so for a long time due to the appearance of Snow Black). At that point they remained in Heaven for a long time until "The Center" wished to wipe out Purgatory and they reopened the gate (reinitating how the cycle originally work and Demons were now in more danger upon being killed) during ITD5 (by the end of those events the Gate was shut again). When it comes to being slain in their home realm of Heaven it is unclear if they would go to the Mortal Realm, go to Hell, or just die as it is currently believed. --- Heaven Environment There have been little accounts about Heaven but some pieces of recovered information describe it as a bright and immaculate place with strange passages of time. Night seemed to pass in the blink of an eye and the days stretched on longer. It is unclear if there are "countries" in Heaven similar to Hell, but there do seem to be important "hub areas" located around the Realm (two in particular known as the East Halo Palace and the Central Clock Tower. There were also other areas of importance like a temple in the clouds known as the Zyytltr). Despite appearances, Heaven is dangerous, as there were mentions of acid pools that the Angels may have used in killing people who end up in Heaven. --- The Angel Race Heaven is host to the Angels. Little is known about the race at large but it can be assumed they have their own Immortal Souls (similar to Demons). It is unclear if they come in Humanoid and Bestial forms or just Humanoid (from what has been shown they usually give off a "majestic" appearance...although this may have been due to the higher ranked ones encountered). From what has been shown of the Angels, they are extremely zealous to an entity known as "The Center" and follow its orders. They are the enemies of Demons and appear hostile to all other races despite their demeanor (when four of the High Guardians appeared during a time where Demons controlled Purgatory, their idea of "saving" everyone causing chaos and attacking everyone in the city (all for the whim of the uncaring Center). Angels appear to have an advantage / are specialized in killing Demons. During ITD5 they reopened the Gate of Heaven and their High Guardians attacked Purgatory to wipe it out and "make it pure" (for The Center who presumably called for this action). When things started to look bad for them they had resealed the Gate of Heaven after some of the remaining High Guardians went to Purgatory (as a precaution so nobody else could get into Heaven). In truth (if The Center is to be believed), Angels and Demons aren't completely different. Whether or not this is true though (given the fickle nature of The Center) is unknown. --- Heaven Hierarchy The society of Heaven hasn't really been explored, but it appears they run on some sort of hierarchy. It is unclear how the citizens act (if that is how it worked) but from what has been shown, the hierarchy of their importance so far is: The Center: Their Lord and supposed Ruler of Heaven. It is unclear what exactly he is but he claims to be God so that the Angels would follow him. It is unclear if he is what he claims to be, some sort of Old One, or just some sort of pretender claiming to be God / some sort of Outsider or Cosmic. It is currently unconfirmed. Since he was killed during the events of ITD5 (well "killed" while controlling a body) it is unclear how the Angels have been operating. The High Guardians: Ten extremely powerful Angels who appear to be above all others. These Angels wield powerful Angelic Miracles and work to enact The Center's will. After the events of ITD5 and ITD6 they were all presumably slain so it is unclear if new Angels have since taken the mantle or how they behave. Positions of Power Justicar: These are high ranking positions of power among the Angels and are presumed to be below The High Guardians (how far below is unclear). Only a position known as Grand Justicar has been mentioned and the Angel with the title also wielded a strong Angelic Miracle. Gods and Goddesses(?): There was an individual within an area of note in heaven (The Zyytltr) who claimed to be The Water Goddess and acted as a guard for an artifact known as the Sphere of Aqua Dreams. It is unclear if this being was some sort of Old One, or just a powerful Angel claiming to be a god (most likely the latter). Enforcers: Appear to be the weakest of the combative Angels. They have the ability to fly and wield magical swords. They could prove a threat in groups. Fodder and Heaven Hounds: Generic forces the Angels employ. The Watchers wielded mechanical axes (and may have been mechanical themselves) and the Heaven Hounds may have been mostly used in chasing foes down. --- Angels and Purgatory So far Angels have been hostile to the races of Purgatory and sought to enact The Center's will of wiping it out (although so far only high ranking Angels such as the Grand Justicar and the High Guardians have come to Purgatory directly). They appeared to make use of magical portals (one of the High Guardians known as Htzhl opened a magic portal to travel through as well as another portal opening up later) to get to Purgatory.